


И тогда я надену на тебя корону

by kazeph



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeph/pseuds/kazeph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они чертовски похожи: наследники, исправляющие ошибки своих предков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И тогда я надену на тебя корону

Вокруг так шумно – веселье бьет через край, словно они уже празднуют победу. Словно не гномам завтра идти воевать с драконом за свой дом.  
Торин слышит здравицы в свою честь – за Короля-под-Горой. Особенно старается бургомистр. И от этого одновременно и смешно, и тошно.  
Пока его отряд отдыхает, пока народ смакует подаренную им надежду о лучшей жизни, сам Торин может думать только о драконьем пламени и словах Барда, сказанных накануне. А ведь прав в чем-то этот парень, только вот Торин не мог в тот момент упустить свой шанс.  
А теперь… Он не боится за себя, не страшится дракона, лежащего в недрах Эребора. Он думает о своих товарищах, о людях Эсгарота – и вот это по-настоящему страшно. И даже мысли об Аркенстоне и о горах золота не приносят нужного успокоения.  
Торин не выдерживает, уходит с этого пира почти что на костях – их словно заранее хоронят. Конечно, так неправильно думать – незачем кликать беду, но по-другому не получается. Благо, король на то и король, чтобы не показывать своих истинных чувств – он уверен в своих поступках, его не тревожат сомнения. Потому что есть долг, что гложет. И отступать нельзя.

Торин выходит на улицу и идет куда глаза глядят. Ему просто нужно проветриться, навести в голове порядок. Разложить все по полкам – на следующее утро будет не до сомнений, не до мнимых страхов.  
– И почему король не на празднике, вместе со всеми? – раздается знакомый голос за спиной Торина перед очередным поворотом.   
Торин останавливается, не поворачиваясь, лишь ведет плечом.  
– К тебе тот же вопрос, – отзывается он, чувствуя, как чужой взгляд жжет точку между лопаток. Наверное, Бард его ненавидит. И нельзя его за это винить.  
– Я не король, – поправляет тот. – И делать мне там нечего.   
– Ты наследник Гириона, король Дейла, – Торин поворачивается, поднимает голову, чтобы столкнуться с Бардом взглядами.  
– Дейла, – говорит тот. – Но Дейла больше нет. А пойдут ли люди за наследником того, кто не смог убить дракона?  
 _Из-за чьей оплошности они потеряли все._  
– За мной же пошли, – спокойно возражает Торин.  
Они чертовски похожи: наследники, исправляющие ошибки своих предков. Пошли ли за самим Торином гномы? Пошли. Но только двенадцать. Впрочем, и этого оказалось более чем достаточно: ему не нужно никакой армии. А у Барда не оказалось даже этих двенадцати: лишь обедневший народ и крысы в провонявшем рыбой городе. И трое детей.  
Торин понимает, за что Бард так отчаянно борется – за ветхий мир, который теперь трещит по швам.  
– Ты дал им надежду, – Бард кивает в сторону дома бургомистра, и даже здесь слышен шум празднования. – Хватит ли сил оправдать её?  
И в вопросе нет желания ударить побольнее. Лишь не высказанная тревога короля, которого не принял его народ. Страх отца за своих детей.  
И так не может продолжаться вечно.  
Торин вдруг протягивает мужчине руку.  
– Я даю слово, – говорит он, – мы вернем величие наших земель. И никакое пророчество не сможет этому помешать.  
Бард, помедлив, протягивает руку в ответ.  
 _И тогда я надену на тебя корону._


End file.
